The Promise
by Mangacat201
Summary: Songfic, Draco ist allein zurückgeblieben und will sich mit seinem Schicksal nicht abfinden Oneshot, angsty


The Promise Thema: Harry Potter 

Genre: Shounen – ai, Darkfic, Songfic (Meine erste hi, hi)

Teil: 1/1

Pairing: Harry – Draco (gibt bei mir bis jetzt eh nix anderes)

POV: Dray

Disclaimer: zu meinem unglaublichen Leidwesen gehören Harr und Dray dieser Rowling-Tante die, die beiden ja eh nicht zusammenkommen lässt.

Der Song ‚The Promise' ist von Within Temptation und gehört denen demnach auch.

Äh, ja wie bereits von mir bekannt : ich – extrem depri (weil trotz Prüfung noch immer ohne Führerschein – durchgefallen, Buhähähähä)

Deshalb Kurzgeschichte.

Außerdem hab ich den Song gerade genau angehört und bin draufgekommen, dass der sehr gut zu den zweien passt.

Also schreibe ich meine erste Songfic, obwohl ich nie vorhatte das überhaupt einmal zu tun ( ging mir das nicht auch mal so mit Lemons?), weil ich finde, dass sie extrem schwierig zu lesen sind, vor allem wenn man den Song nicht direkt dabei hat.

Ich werde dennoch versuchen es möglichst gut rüberzubringen.

The Promise: Versprich es mir

I held you tight to me

But you slipped away

You promised to return to me

And I believed

Oh ja, ich habe dich fest gehalten. So fest wie ich konnte, ohne Einschränkung. Meine Seele habe ich dir geschenkt, alle Liebe, die ich aufbringen konnte.

Alles was noch zu finden war in meinem kalten, zu Stein erstarrten Herzen.

Aber du bist mir entglitten, verstrickt in einen Kampf der nicht der deine hätte sein sollen. Niemand sollte eine solche Last auf den Schultern tragen, doch du hast sie genommen, ohne Klagen, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was es für dich und dein Leben bedeutete.

Du hast dennoch den Kopf immer stolz und zuversichtlich oben getragen. Das war es was mich faszinierte, was mich dazu brachte immer wieder die Grenzen testen zu wollen, was mich danach lechzen ließ, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Ich wollte dir ebenbürtig sein. Anerkannt werden für das, was ich war, was ich darstellte: Die Elite der Zaubererwelt.

Aber das hat dich nicht beeindruckt. Du hast mir keinen Blick gegönnt, keine Bestätigung, dass ich es richtig mache.

Du hast mich mit deinem Verhalten dazu gebracht, darüber nachzudenken, ob ich denn wirklich der richtige Freund für dich gewesen wäre.

Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Mein Stolz gebot mir das geheim zu halten, weiterzumachen, wie bisher. Doch meine Ehre gebot mir es zuzugeben, mich zu entschuldigen und dir auch zu zeigen, dass du dich geirrt hast, zumindest in mir.

Irgendwann an einem regnerischen Nachmittag habe ich dir das alles gesagt. Du hast gelächelt und mir nicht nur deine Vergebung geschenkt, sondern auch deine Liebe. Ich konnte es kaum fassen. In dem Moment als du mich küsstest habe ich entdeckt, dass die Hoffung in mir noch nicht ganz vernichtet ist.

Du hast sie neu entfacht.

Du hast mir versprochen zurückzukehren.

Ich habe dir geglaubt.

After the night he died

I wept my tears until they dried

Ich habe geweint. Zum ersten Mal seit ich mich erinnern kann.

Ich spürte, wie unsere Verbindung sich löste, das Leben aus dir verschwand und deine Seele forttrieb, ohne dass irgendjemand anders davon erfuhr.

Ich saß nur da, ohne einen Laut und die Tränen strömten ohne Unterlass über mein Gesicht.

Die anderen waren entsetzt, versuchten mich zu erreichen, doch ich ließ sie nicht an mich heran, ich sah nur dein Gesicht, wie du mir zum Abschied zulächeltest.

Ein Lächeln, das ich nie wieder sehen werde.

But the pain stayed the same

I didn't want him to die all in vain

Aber die Tränen haben nicht geholfen, so wie alle immer sagen. Der Schmerz blieb da, blieb der gleiche und bohrte sich immer weiter in mein Herz.

Niemand hat je einen solchen Schmerz verspürt.

Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich nie Gefühle haben wollte.

Sie tun weh, sie zerreißen einen innerlich und je stärker sie sind, desto schlimmer ist es.

Ich wollte nicht, dass du so stirbst. Nicht du.

Du solltest gar nicht sterben, dafür bist du viel zu gut und zu rein.

Keinesfalls hätte dich ein solch grausames Schicksal ereilen sollen.

I made a promise to revenge

His soul in time

I'll make them bleed down at my feet

Doch ich habe mit meinem eigenen Blut geschworen, dich zu rächen. Deine Seele reinzuwaschen, von den Freveln derer, deren Blut zu meinen Füßen fließen wird, so wie deines und meines geflossen ist.

Sie sollen bezahlen, alle sollen sie büßen für das, was dir angetan wurde.

Und sollte es mich meine eigene Menschlichkeit kosten.

Für dich würde ich alles tun. Nur für dich.

Sometimes I wonder

Could I have known

About their true intentions?

Hätte ich es nicht wissen müssen? Dass es passieren würde, dass sie damit rechneten? Es einkalkulierten, das Opfer, das du mit Sicherheit bringen würdest?

War das von Anfang an geplant, um dann in einem Moment des feindlichen Triumphes den endgültigen Sieg zu erringen?

Warst du, waren wir nichts als Schachfiguren auf dem Spielbrett des Schicksals, entbehrlich im bezug auf das einzige Ziel, den Gegner Matt zu setzen?

Ich sehe trauernde Gesichter, betroffene Mienen, aber keine von ihnen drückt den Schmerz aus, den ich fühle, den alle fühlen sollten ob deines Verlustes.

Sie sind alle grässliche Heuchler, die keinen Gedanken verschwendeten, an dass was sie dir ganz sicher antun würden.

As the pain stayed the same

I'm going to haunt them down

All the way

Ich verachte sie, aus tiefstem Herzen für das, was sie auch mir angetan haben, den Schmerz, den auch Tränen nicht lindern konnten und das ist auch der Grund warum ich fortgegangen bin.

Fort um als Rachegott zurückzukehren, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarten.

I made a promise

To revenge his soul in time

One by one they were surprised

Ich werde sie jagen, jeden einzelnen und in ihrer dunkelsten Stunde werde ich sie finden und sie endlich ins Verderben stürzen. Lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet, doch jetzt, wo sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen, werde ich da sein.

Schwarze Flammen lodern um mich herum, oh ja, meine Kräfte sind so stark und dunkel, dass wahrscheinlich selbst du davor zurückgeschreckt wärest. Doch das ist ja nun unerheblich, denn du bist so unerreichbar für mich, dass ich dich auch nicht verletzen kann.

Mit jedem, den ich erwische bröckelt meine Seele mehr, verschwindet ein Teil von mir ins Nichts und mit ihm auch der Schmerz.

I held you tight to me

You slipped away

You promised to return to me

And I believed

Die Ambition meine Seele retten zu wollen, um irgendwann doch wieder mit dir vereint zu sein, habe ich längst aufgegeben, ich bin es sowieso nie wert gewesen, in deiner Nähe zu sein, deshalb glaube ich auch nicht, dass man mir gestatten würde, nach dem Tod den Weg zu dir zu finden.

Meine Seele ist gebrochen, aufgrund eines Versprechen das du nicht gehalten hast. Und du hast das gewusst, als du es mir gabst.

Ich habe dir geglaubt.

Du bist mir einfach entglitten.

Jetzt, ist es zu spät.

Oje, oje, oje, das war aber jetzt wirklich ganz schön düster!

Da sieht man's mal wieder, wenn man Dumbi – Hass – FF's liest, färbt das ab.

Aber ist doch auch nicht schlecht die Grenze zwischen Gut und Böse einmal zu verwischen. Ich denke persönlich sowieso, dass nur Grau existiert.

Und Dray hat schließlich das gute Recht äußerst wütend zu sein (ha, die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts) aber dass er gleich zum schwarzmagischen Massenmörder mutiert, war eigentlich nicht geplant. Na ja, wenn er's so haben will, bitte schön, ich bin ja nur die Autorin und habe nix zu sagen hier. Fühle mich aber schon viel besser.

Cat


End file.
